


With the Full Force of a Dying Star [I Will Find You]

by devious-sex-monster (darkotter)



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Champion!Sousuke, Deep Throating, Futuristic, Knights - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Haru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Royalty, a/b/o 'verse, prince!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/devious-sex-monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Haruka waits impatiently for his Champion's return after an interplanetary skirmish. And a panic-induced heat doesn't help, until his Champion returns, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Full Force of a Dying Star [I Will Find You]

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETELY SELF-INDULGENT PWP. I used a fic prompt generator and got: modern royalty (changed this to futuristic), fluff (did I hit this???), ABO dynamics, deepthroating, gentleness. I don't even know if I hit anything other than royalty, ABO, and deepthroating lol. DON'T CARE. I wrote this in like an hour and a half I was very inspired.

The battle was won, but that didn’t stop the Prince from pacing his room anxiously. His champion had left, to defend his honor and defend his kingdom, leaving Haruka alone to worry about his return. This was why you weren’t supposed to fall in love with your knight. They would leave you eventually. And eventually, they would not return because some battles were not won. Not for everyone. Even a kingdom, a planet, as strong as the one he lived in always had losses.

                But his champion, the leader of the Royal Guard, was strong and would not be defeated by a small interplanetary skirmish. Even if it wasn’t so small. Haru chewed at his lip, insides twisting with fear and nerves. What would he do if his champion did not return? Hold his head high, pretend that he did not have a deep connection with the man? He would have to, of course…

                The comms had been down for a while now; it had happened during the battle. He sped towards the windows, eyes wide, searching the skies for any incoming ships that may bring home his knights. And his champion. But there was nothing in view except for the towers and clouds, drifting serenely across the sky.

                “Your Highness!”

                Haru spun around as his personal servant, a beta named Makoto, burst into his personal courters. He wasn’t even upset that he hadn’t announced himself, that he hadn’t knocked, if he had brought news.

                “Makoto, do you have any news?” he asked, walking swiftly up to the beta.

                The brunet man’s cheeks were flushed; he must have run all the way from the council. “Y-yes,” he panted. “Control just received communication. Your Majesty’s flag ship is returning!”

                “Sousuke. What about Sousuke. Is my champion okay?” Haru asked.

                “H-he’s alive,” Makoto said. “Injured in the attack, but alive. He will survive.”

                The prince let out a sigh of relief, feeling weak to his knees. He wobbled and Makoto caught him, leading him to one of the deep blue velvet couches. “Good,” he breathed. “Good.” The manservant fetched him some water.

                “Your Highness, you’re flushed,” the beta said with concerned.

                “I’m just worried, Makoto,” he said, taking the glass of water he was handed before flapping his hand at his servant, to push him away. Makoto frowned, eyes twinkling with concern. He watched the prince carefully while the young man drank the water.

                “Your Highness, are you going into heat?” he asked with worry. “Shall I fetch the physician? This could be dangerous!”

                Haru glared at his servant and shoved the empty glass into his hand. “No,” he said sharply. “I’m just…just concerned.” He should’ve known this was going to happen. For the prince of the kingdom, he was surprisingly sensitive, especially to strains such as this. Although he took weekly suppressants, as many individuals did in their society, he could easily get worked into a stress or panic induced heat. Then he would need to be locked away in his quarters, with Makoto and another maid to help.

                But he couldn’t do this right now. He had to greet his champion when they docked in the loading bays. So he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the bothersome warmth inside him.

                “How long?” he asked Makoto as he fastened his coat at his throat.

                “They should be docking soon,” the manservant said.

                “I wish to be there,” Haru said.

                “But –”

                “No,” Haru snapped. “I am going to greet my champion. You can’t stop me.” And he turned around, jacket tails whipping around his frame as he walked swiftly from the chambers. He ignored Makoto, who caught up with him quickly. He knew his servant was wearing a worried expression, like he was letting the prince go against his better judgement. Not that he could do much without alerting the physician and that would take too long. Haru would be in the loading bay before Rei reached them. And others would be needing his expertise more.

                Nobility and servants parted in the walkway as he swept through the complex. His head was spinning. Even though he knew Sousuke would survive he needed to know how injured he was. He needed to know everything would be alright. He pushed his anxiety-induced heat symptoms into the back of his mind and quickened his pace. He was nearly running now.

                “The prince is coming down to the docks,” Makoto was saying behind him into his comm. Haru ignored him, speeding around the corner. The doors slid open and he walked through on shaking legs, heading straight for where the flagship would be landing.

                All workers stopped in their tasks and bowed. Haru ignored them as well, finally stopping his frantic walk.

                “You shouldn’t have done that,” Makoto chided as he caught up with his prince. “You’re not helping your condition!”

                Haru didn’t look at him, simply gazing at the bay doors as he panted softly. His lips were parted and he was shaking as his body tried to regain control of the hormones that were rushing through his body. Thankfully, even if anyone scented it on the prince, they would never approach him unless they wished to die by the hand of Makoto or any other number of knights that had followed during his mad dash down the hallway.

                The sound of air decompressing filled Haru’s ears and the flagship, the _Jinbeizame_ , entered the bay. The solar sails had already folded in onto themselves and the engine roared loudly as it hooked into place. As the engines shut off, silence rang throughout the bay.

                Haru ran down the steps onto the deck and up to the ship as the doors opened to let out the kingdom’s knights. Close up, the prince could see the damage to the ship. Not too terrible, but it would need repairs before any more trips were made or any more battles were fought. The men and women exiting the craft looked banged up, beaten and bruised, but for the most part intact. The skirmish had taken place on one of the nearby moons and so there had been land troops involved in the battle.

                “Where is my champion?” he asked breathlessly.

                The knights parted and bowed as they saw Haru. It wasn’t uncommon for the prince or the king and queen to greet their warriors, so no one questioned his appearance or his concern for his champion.

Several stretchers were exited the craft at that moment, being carried by uninjured knights. On the first stretcher lay Sousuke. He was bloody and bruised, but his eyes were open and searching for his prince.

                “Y-your Highness,” he said hoarsely. “I’m sorry I can’t kneel.”

                Haru stepped up beside the stretcher. Sousuke’s leg and side were covered in blood but it seemed to have dried and his champion wasn’t too pale.

                “Don’t be stupid,” Haru breathed and took his champion’s hand. The alpha squeezed his prince’s fingers gently.

                “Did I worry you?” he asked as Haru accompanied the knights to the medical bay. Makoto stayed close behind.

                “Yes,” Haru said. “Who else is worthy of being my champion? It would be a pain to find a new one if you died.” But his voice trembled as he spoke and his legs felt like jelly once more. His body felt like he was on fire now, being so close to the man he loved. The man who was hurt, who’s scent was strong due to the recent battle. It made his already spinning head spin more.

                Sousuke just smiled weakly. “Of course,” he said.

                “Your Highness, I need to clean him up. Please. You need to go back to your quarters,” the physician said as they entered and Sousuke was laid out on one of the medical tables.

                “No,” he declared. “I won’t leave him.”

                Rei sighed heavily and turned to Makoto. “Let us move to one of the private wards then. Your Highness’s state will not help some of the knights. We need to keep everyone safe.” Makoto nodded and kept close to Haru as they walked through the bay into one of the private wards. It only had one bed but had everything that the main medical area had. The two knights who had transferred Sousuke bowed and left before Rei closed the ward door.

                “Prince Haruka, please. Sit. You look like you are going to fall over,” Rei stated. With his words and Makoto’s gentle pushes, the prince collapsed into a chair beside the bed where Sousuke lay. He shucked off his jacket and reached forward to grabbed his champion’s hand tightly, bringing it to his lips.

                Rei and Makoto spoke quietly as Rei slowly cleaned the knight. The injuries weren’t as bad as they looked. Neither were paying attention – or chose to ignore – the prince, who had now bowed his head and was resting it on the side of bed, still clutching Sousuke’s hand.

                The alpha was breathless – Haru could feel it. Hidden from the physician and his manservant’s gaze, he had started to kiss Sousuke’s knuckles and fingers gently. This had turned into licks, which had turned into him pulling his champion’s fingers, one by one, into his mouth and sucking them, cleaning them of all blood and dirt. He could feel his champion fighting to stay still as he was fixed up. Haru was sure Rei could tell something was happening because when Haru glanced up he could see a growing bulge in Sousuke’s ruined pants.

                “Leave us,” Haru said suddenly, straightening up in his chair.

                “Your Highness, I haven’t cleaned all of his wounds yet. Allow me five more minutes to clean and bandage all your Champion’s wounds before we take our leave,” Rei said, a knowing look in his bright gaze. Makoto had looked away, cheeks tinted red.

                “I will wait outside,” the manservant said simply and stepped from the room.

                Haru laid his head back down on the bed, nose pressed against Sousuke’s arm. His scent was riling him up more and he could feel himself getting slick, loosening, already. He shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

                Sousuke turned his hand and pushed Haru’s head off his arm so that he could grip his chin gently. Haru gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed.

                “You’re so beautiful,” the champion said in a low voice. “I’m not worthy of your affection.”

                Haru glared at him as best he could and reached up, covering the alpha’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up,” he said. He could tell that the man was smiling by the way his eyes crinkled, and suddenly Sousuke licked his palm. Haru shuddered and pulled his hand back, making a face.

                “Be careful with him,” Rei chided as he pulled back. Sousuke was now mostly naked, sans his underwear, and his large cock was straining against them. “He needs to heal.”

                Haru thanked Rei internally for being so professional and nonjudgmental. He and Makoto were the only ones who knew of the relationship between the prince and his champion. He nodded slowly, but was so close to just ripping all of his clothes off, to throw himself onto his lover, he could say nothing.

                “I will be back in a couple hours,” Rei said. “Makoto will be outside if you need him.” And with that, the physician left the two alone.

                Haru immediately stood up, knocking the chair over, and straddled his champion. Sousuke let out a loud gasp of surprise as the omega pushed down onto his still hardening member.

                “I was so worried,” the prince whispered, sliding his hands up Sousuke’s naked chest. He skirted the bandage on his side, caressing his skin softly.

                “No need,” the knight said and reached up, grabbing his face between his hands to drag him down for a deep kiss. Haru melted against the solid body of his lover, trembling as Sousuke bit at his lips gently. “I will never leave you. I promised to return.”

                Haru nodded then kissed him again, pressing against the alpha. He was losing control over himself. He needed to be touching more of Sousuke, he needed to taste him, he needed him. Sousuke’s hands slid down the smaller man’s back and gripped his ass, causing the prince to let out an aroused whimper and grind down.

                “S-Sou,” he breathed out, lips still touching. “S-Sousuke…”

                “Yes, my prince?” he whispered as he bit gently at the glands on Haru’s jaw, kneading his pert ass cheeks in his large hands. Haru gasped and moaned as his lover’s hands slid under his loose pants to touch skin. He couldn’t help but throw his head back when the man’s large hands touched his sensitive flesh.

                “I w-want you,” Haru breathed out, bracing himself above the other man. He let out soft choked noises as Sousuke pushed his trousers further down, exposing his ass.

                “I can tell,” his champion whispered. “You’re so slick.” He leaned up and captured Haru’s lips again as he teased the prince’s hole with a finger.

                “I want to taste you,” Haru choked out when they broke the kiss again to breathe. He rutted against the alpha, rubbing himself against the hardened cock beneath him. He pushed himself up and pulled himself from Sousuke’s hands.

                “Turn, then,” the knight said. He couldn’t move all that much, Haruka could tell, so that left Haru in control, even if he wanted to be ravaged. “Let me taste you too.”

                Haru turned, straddling his lover’s face as he moved closer to the erection straining against Sousuke’s underwear. He carefully pushed them down and nuzzled the hardened flesh, letting out a soft mewl at the musky scent. Sousuke groaned behind him and spread his cheeks, exposing his slick and loosened hole.

                The prince took Sousuke’s alpha cock into his mouth, slowly at first, then more and more, causing the alpha to groan in pleasure. He forced himself to relax his throat, and even though it felt uncomfortable, he swallowed him further. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he strained his jaw wide enough to fit in the girth of the member.

                “H-Haru careful,” Sousuke panted out. Haru just made a muffled hum in response, sucking him down.

                A moment later the omega let out a shrill cry through the fat cock in his mouth and throat as Sousuke licked at his twitching hole.

                “Mnnn,” his knight groaned, pressing his face further in to get his tongue deeper. “Y-you’re so slick for me. For only me. You taste so good.”

                Haru keened, swallowing him as far as he could. His legs trembled and his cock dripped precum onto Sousuke’s neck but the alpha didn’t seem to care. The omega knew he would come soon, very soon, and so tried to fit the rest of his lover into his mouth. His nose touched Sousuke’s balls as his throat fluttered at the intrusion.

                “F-fuck, Haru!” Sousuke cried out loudly as he continued to deepthroat the alpha. “You’re so good at that.”

                Haru felt his throat with one hand. He could feel Sousuke’s cock filling it, causing the flesh to bulge out, and he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. Sousuke had now taken his cock into his mouth, thrusting two fingers deep into twitching hole.

                The prince couldn’t handle it anymore, couldn’t hold it off any longer. He pulled himself off of Sousuke’s cock and with a loud cry came into his lover’s mouth. The dark-haired knight swallowed him as he came. He trembled hard, gulping air as the pleasure wracked his body. He felt dizzy, but he knew he needed more, that Sousuke needed more.

                He sagged against his champion, face pressed against his thigh.

                “I need to be in you,” Sousuke growled.

                Haru nodded and slowly turned back around on trembling legs. He situated himself so he was facing his alpha and rocked onto trembling knees. He reached behind himself and gripped Sousuke’s shaft, holding it still while he slid back onto it.

                The omega let out a loud wail as he seated himself fully on his champion’s cock. It was so big, filling him completely, stuffing him so much that it almost hurt. He felt slick being pushed from his body as he was filled. Sousuke was groaning under him and took no time to thrust up into him.

                Haru sat there, trembling, Sousuke’s cock deep inside him, feeling unable to move.

                “Fuck it,” he heard Sousuke growl and rolled them over. He pulled himself free from Haru, who practically screamed, before positioning himself behind the trembling omega, mounting him in one swift thrust. Haru pressed his face against the blankets as the alpha rutted into him, the sound of flesh on flesh filling his ears.

                His champion wrapped his arm around Haru and dragged him back further, deepening his thrusts until he was slamming into the omega’s prostate. The smaller male was absolutely sobbing into the blankets as the pleasure mounted, coursing through him. He could feel the swell of Sousuke’s cock. He was close, he was starting to knot. And Haru needed it, needed his knot so bad he could barely breathe.

                With a particularly sharp snap of the alpha’s hips, Haru screamed and came across the blankets. He whimpered and choked loudly as his champion continued to thrust, soon unable to pull completely from the smaller man as his knot continued to form.

                The prince was too sensitive. He bit his finger in an attempt to quiet his yells. Sousuke’s knot was dragging against him, expanding inside him in a way nothing else could, until the knight could no longer move, and came hard.

                Haru’s back arched as he felt his lover’s seed filling him. So hot and wet, it seemed like Sousuke was cumming forever. He sounded like it, too. The alpha was moaning loudly in his ear, nuzzling against Haru’s neck. He was careful to not bite into the prince’s pale neck though, as much as the two wanted it to happen.

                The omega’s cock spurted more cum as he orgasmed again, tears running down his cheeks and into the pillows. And then the pleasure was too much and his vision blackened and he collapsed onto the bed, dragging Sousuke down with him by his knot.

 

                The prince came to a little bit later, slowly. He was unsure of what was happening for several moments until he shifted and felt the knot still filling him. He jolted straight and let out a soft groan at the feeling.

                “Sorry, my Prince,” Sousuke murmured in his ear as he stroked his sides and legs and chest. “It’s just been so long…”

                Haru nodded and relaxed into the heat that was Sousuke, pressed up behind him. He closed his eyes as the alpha continued to caress his skin in soothing strokes.

                The knight shifted, pulling Haru a little closer, causing the prince to let out a soft whimper as the alpha’s fat knot dragged against his insides. He was sure that within the several hours Rei had given them, he would be coming several more times. If Sousuke had anything to say.

**Author's Note:**

> okay bye i'll go work on my other fics now.


End file.
